callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
CM901
The CM901 is an Assault Rifle that appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It was first seen in the Spec Ops and the Call of Duty XP multiplayer reveal. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The CM901 is unlocked at level 18 in multiplayer. The CM901 is one of the deadliest assault rifles, because of its high damage, relatively clear iron sights, and good handling, with a moderate reload time. This allows it to excel in all engagements, be it far, medium, and even short ranges, where it performs with lethal force due to its high damage. However, it should be noted that the CM901 is at a slight disadvantage compared to other assault rifles in core gametypes; other assault rifles such as the ACR 6.8 and the M4A1 boast the same three shot kill power at close range, but lower recoil and higher rate of fire, as the CM901 has the second slowest rate of fire among the assault rifles. However, using a M320 or Shotgun attachment will increase the CM901's rate of fire to 750 RPM, which is incredibly useful, as the attachments act as both an underslung weapon and Rapid Fire. They will also have the same effect even used in conjunction with another attachment, when using the Attachments weapon proficiency. Because of its bulky (although open) iron sights, the Red Dot Sight and Holographic Sight are useful, though not necessary. The Silencer is also effective, since the CM901 has high minimum damage, taking four shots to kill at range. Due to its rather high recoil, the Kick proficiency is recommended for effective use, especially for targets at range or behind heavy cover. Apart from that, Attachments is useful to create a setup to the player's preference and Focus to reduce flinch when getting shot. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at Weapon level 2. *Suppressor - Unlocked at Weapon level 5. *Grenade Launcher (M320) - Unlocked at Weapon level 8. *ACOG Scope - Unlocked at Weapon level 11. *Heartbeat Sensor - Unlocked at Weapon level 14. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at Weapon level 17. *Shotgun (attachment) - Unlock at Weapon level 20. *Hybrid Sight - Unlocked at Weapon level 23. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at Weapon level 26. *Thermal Scope - Unlocked at Weapon level 29. Proficiency *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Impact - Unlocked at weapon level 9. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 16. *Breath - Unlocked at weapon level 22. *Stability - Unlocked at weapon level 28. Gallery thumb|300px|right CM901_MW3.png|The CM901. CM901_Sight_MW3.png|CM901's iron sight. CM901 R.png|Reloading. Gold CM901 RDS.png|Golden CM901 with a Red dot sight. File:Cm901.jpg|The CM901's DewXP card. CM901 Village.png|CM901 attached with the Red Dot Sight. CM901hbsensor.png|The CM901 with Heartbeat sensor and Hex camouflage pattern. CM901 Pickup MW3.png|CM901's pickup icon. Trivia *The logo is visible on the right side of the back of the charging handle. *The CM901 in the Survival Mode trailer had a gray finish, but in the finished version has a tan/beige finish. *The third person model and the pickup icon of the CM901 has a grip, while the in-game model doesn't, similar to the SCAR-H in Modern Warfare 2. *When the Grenade Launcher or shotgun is attached to the CM901, it's rate of fire increases noticeably. This is the inverse of what happens on the FAD, where adding an underbarrel attachment decreases it's rate of fire. *In the Dew XP promotion it says Price's main weapon is the the CM901 and MSR despite never using them in Campaign. *In Survival Mode, when it has a Grenade Launcher attached, the gun is not cocked at all, however, when the CM901 has a shotgun attachment attached, it cocks exactly like an M4A1. pl:CM901 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Weapons